Welcome to Phantomhive Academy
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: So I'm being forced to go to a school my supposed grandfather told me about. there's something seriously wrong. There is a dog boy I keep hearing creepy laughter and this Chinese guy tried to sell me drugs. Not to mention the old man is trying to set me up with some boy seal..or Ciel or something who cares this place is weird. multiple OC'S don't know about pairings


Kay so this story is going to have multiple oc's along with most of the main cast from the first and second season. I've always imagined black butler characters in a school that would be pretty interesting to see. Who else would go to a school like that? I think I would! XD

Disclaimer: nope

I cant believe I'm actually doing this I'm going to a snotty rich person school. Horrible.

"Belly are a you ready yet? I can take you to school!" A voice called from down stairs. My eye twitched. _Why is she so loud at seven o'clock in the morning?_

"Mother don't call me such a name." I yelled back down stairs. I had just put the finishing touches on my hair. I hated it but it would have to do. It wasn't like I was trying impress anyone anyway. I got up and took a long look in the mirror. I scowled. Uniforms. It looked as of the Victorian area threw up on me. I picked up my bag and walked down the stairs.

As I walked down I saw my mom waiting there for me. She turned to me and her expression was with absolute delight. "AAAAwwww belly you look wonderful." She grabbed me around my shoulders and swung me around. I struggled to get out of her hug.

"Argh, mom how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that retched name." She tilted her head in a pout.

"But belly I've been calling you that since you were a baby you were so chubby and cute!" She cooed rubbing her face against mine. I dead panned.

"I'm not a child I am thirteen now I don't need insolent names. Just call me Annabella." I looked in my reflection in the mirror down in front of me. I gasped at my red hair. "Mother you ruined my hair." It was sticking up in all directions. It was already hard to manage with it being so long and curly. All I want to do is cut it off. But mother insisted that I let it grow. She gave me those puppy eyes which I despise.

"Oh don't be so grouchy let me fix it." I glared at my reflection. She looked down at me and sighed.

"I know your leaving public school and all your friends but look on the bright side you get to have new experiences and you'll meet wonderful new people." I snorted.

"Yes I think you meant _wonderful_ new person." I cross my arms.

She looked at me with a sad expression. "B- Annabelle you know it's not like that. Your grandfather just wants you to get a better out look and better options." I stared through the mirror at her unconvinced.

"Mother he didn't even talk to us until three months ago and that was a "hello how's your life but I don't really care attitude." I say. "Then all of a sudden he cares about us and wants to be a part of my child hood experiences? I'm practically an adult now! What do we need him for?"

She sighs to her self. "Anne your not an adult. But you are very mature." She admitted.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled. "One of us has to be." She was silent. "Besides of he only care about my options why is he trying to introduce me to boys and what not? Are you going to say he just wants me to make friends because I'm sure he wouldn't want me to just be friends with boys. You know caring about my well-being and all."

"Anne its only one boy." I raised my brow to make my point. "O.k. I see what you're saying but from what he's told us he's very nice and could be a promising friend."

"Right because when _family_ introduces the opposite sex to you its only to share candy and skip through gummy bear fields." She raised her brow at my references. "I'm thinking about sweets."

She tights the ribbon around the end of my hair. "Tada!" She sang. I could tell she didn't want to talk anymore but rest assure we will and I will get the answers I want. "What do you think." I pulled my long hair over my shoulder. "It's a fish tail. I was thinking about fish when I was braiding it. OH, I know we should have fish and rice for dinner that sounds nice right? Then you can tell me about your day. Kay? So lets go!" She pulled me by my hand as we walked out to the car. I rolled my eyes. She isn't suddle at all.

Break*

The ride in the care was quite and I was fine with this. I had nothing else to say to my mother if she wasn't going to tell me anything else then I wasn't going to speak to her. We arrived in front of the school. There was a big sign with fancy letter that said "Well come to Phantomhive Academy" I glared at the sign stupid school. Then my eyes widen a function from realization. "Phantomhive." I whispered to my self. My mother turned to me.

"What was that belly?" I glared at the name but turned to her regardless.

"Mother that boy who grandfather kept pestering me about his name was Ciel…."

"Phantomhive." She said with a smile. I turned back to sign and all the passing students. My mother stared at me curiously. "What's wrong?" I sighed she was slow sometimes.

I moved my head and pointed at the sign I can't believe I didn't even ask for the school name. She raised her brow then her eyes widened. "Phantom…Oooooooooh."

I rolled my eyed with a frown. "For my own well being huh? Yeah right."

Yeah I know short but the next will be longer promise. Please review


End file.
